


Oh, Brother

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Found Family, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Wordcount: 500-1.000, look at me being all fancy with my transitions yo, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Everyone's surprisingly okay with Len and Barry dating.





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> mcdannosmonkey betaed basically the whole first scene. She really brought it to a higher level, and I can't thank her enough ^-^

Barry had zipped into Starling yet hadn’t run headfirst into Oliver’s mission for once.  He’d actually waited to hear the details before proceeding—with caution, no less!  AND he’d listened and obeyed the orders Oliver had doled out.

Oliver braced for the world’s imminent implosion as he ate something called an onion petal.  Barry had whisked them out to eat.  Dark lighting.  A sports game on every TV.  Those weird touchscreen thingamajigs that let patrons play games and pay electronically.  Oliver got ribs and Barry got spicy chicken and waffles.  Oliver passed when Barry offered to let him try one.  Chicken and waffles! More like the first horseman of the apocalypse.

Barry filled him in on all the goings on of STAR Labs, protecting Central City, dating Leonard Snart, movie nights with Cisc—

“You’re dating a villain?”

Barry coughed something that sounded like _Huntress_.

Oliver ate another rib.  Barry was a lucid adult who was fully capable of giving his consent.

“I’m not some hormone-addled teenager, Ollie.  And even when I was a hormone-addled teenager, I never dated the bad boys.  Len’s more than just a bad boy, he’s an amazing man—my amazing man, and I'm not giving him up even if you throw the big brother glare at me.  Technically, he doesn't have a record—except his dad, but his dad was awful!”

Would Oliver prefer if Barry was dating someone who didn’t have a criminal record?  Of course, but technically Oliver had a criminal record—Thea too, actually.  Public intoxication and public nudity weren’t in the same class as grand larceny, but he was technically a reformed criminal.  If Barry was prepared for the risks that came with that, more power to him.

“Struck silent by my ironclad arguments, I see,” Barry preened smugly.  So smart yet so clueless at the same time…  And this was the boy—the man who was dating Leonard Snart.  It felt like only yesterday that Barry’s sunshine face was butting into the theft at Queen Consolidated.  Now he had a city of his own to protect.  It was like coming home to Thea all grown up again.

“You got me there, Barry,” Oliver chuckled. “My objections have been overruled in this court of law.”

Barry spluttered, “You’re being sarcastic!”

“No, no, you’re right,” Oliver held up his saucy hands.  He didn’t worry about propriety when his family wasn’t around.  Well, Barry was family: a brother who'd snuck into Oliver and Thea’s hearts in a flash like some sort of ninja speedster.  Even lived with Oliver while he was recovering from the death of his father. “You know what you’re getting into.  He might not hug you as often as you like because kind touches were hard to come by in his life.  You’ll do your best to dodge his cold gun, but soon enough, one or both of you will misjudge how fast you’re going, and you’ll end up face first on the floor with a frozen ass.  A perfectly comfortable living space for you might seem untidy for him.” Oliver pitched his voice higher. “What do we need to clean for?  Nobody’s coming over!  God, Olllleonard!”

* * *

“Barry does not sound like that,” Len closed and rolled his eyes as Mick overplayed his part as Barry with a frozen ass: an injury that Len would inevitably inflict when their extracurricular activities clashed.  Len was more than happy to encourage Mick’s creative pursuits, but maybe Mick was letting his imagination run away with him.

“Yeah, he does, ‘less love’s deaf, too,” Mick got off the floor. “Listen up, fuckwit, you two are gonna hurt each other—an’ not just on the clock.  You’re gonna steal teddy orphans from bears, and he’s gonna be soft on a ‘reformed’ shithead.  You’ll wanna listen to some real music, and he’s gonna prefer the Weird Al version.  You’ll fight an’ break up, kiss an’ make up, yada yada yada.  Important part is, if he hurts you, he won’t outrun my hands snappin’ his neck.” Mick patted Len’s shoulder. “And then you can cry into my shoulder, and we’ll watch Shark Week or hockey or whatever.”

* * *

Barry felt grounded by Oliver’s hand on his shoulder.  Oliver had a pleasant smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye…

“And if he ever hurts you, he won’t have an ass to freeze after I’m done with him,” he nodded. “And then you can cry in my arms and we’ll watch _Singing in the Rain_ or _Dragon Ball_ or something.”

* * *

Len and Barry were arm-in-arm on a walk through the park.  Seemed easy enough, but considering it took them over a year to figure out they were courting each other, Lisa and Thea didn’t trust them not to fuck up even the simplest of dates.  Thea and Lisa refused to let the fickle hand of fate sweep away all the maneuvering they did to get them together.

Barry and Len paused their stroll to kiss by the lake.  The stars were dancing across it and everything.  It was all tender and mushy and bleh!

“Brothers are such dorks,” Thea gagged.

“Tell me about it,” said Lisa.  Sisters though, they had their shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
